1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to straight edge guides for use in cutting and measuring materials and particularly to an improved guide having a raised protective edge and feet providing support and gripping surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting guides having raised straight edges for use with various materials are known, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,045, issued Oct. 28, 1975. These generally did not have ruled markings for measurement purposes along an opposite edge and did not have feet for supporting the guide and gripping the surface of the material to be cut. Other devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,319, use foot pads and rubber gripping surfaces for marking guides, but these are in different configurations for different purposes.